Tanda
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ketika Sphintus sebal kenapa Titus haruslah bodoh. Oke, bukan bodoh, tapi polos. Polos dalam artian banyak. Hingga akhirnya Sphintus turun tangan untuk menghukum pemuda itu.


Sphintus Carmen mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka.

Kekasih pirangnya ini ... sungguh polos atau memang bodoh. Tetapi sebutan "bodoh" bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk disandang. Karena pemuda pirang itu salah satu dari dua yang paling jenius di akademi.

Baiklah, _polos_ kalau begitu.

Jadi, sebenarnya yang membuat pemuda Heliohapt ini merasa sebal sekaligus tak suka adalah baju yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Baju tersebut memanglah baju seragam akademi yang dipakai oleh pemuda tersebut. Hanya saja ... terlalu terbuka. Apalagi pada bagian paha. Menampilkan paha putih mulus bak porselen cina yang sungguh indah.

Ia sudah sering mendapati pemuda-pemuda sesama penyihir yang menatap paha itu dengan pandangan lapar. Dan bagi seorang Titus Alexius—si jenius—itu semua adalah tatapan mengagumi dirinya.

"_Hah, aku tahu aku memang mengagumkan," _

Itulah yang dikatakan Titus ketika ia menanyakan perihal tatapan itu. Oke, kekasihnya ini terkena sindrom narsis juga sepertinya.

Sphintus Carmen jadi berhasrat untuk _menghukum_ Titus Alexius.

**-o0o-**

**Tanda**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Tanda © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing:**** Sphintus X Titus**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Rate: T **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

"Oy, Titus!" ia menyerukan nama sang kasih sambil mendekati pemuda pirang yang sedang berjongkok di dekat sebuah semak-semak.

"Sphin—" suara Titus tampak sedikit tercekat dan—setelah jarak Sphintus dengannya dekat—tubuh Titus tampak bergetar pelan.

"Oi, Titus, kau tak apa?" Sphintus mulai khawatir. Sebagai penyihir yang menguasai jenis _Healing_, ia sudah pasti tahu tanda-tanda ketika seorang manusia ada yang kurang _beres_. Dan lagi, di depannya ini adalah pemuda yang ia sayangi, sedang gemetaran tidak biasa.

"Lihat Sphintus! Anak kucing!" Titus berbalik sambil menggendong seekor anak kucing berbulu putih dalam tangannya. Tak lupa senyum lebar, wajah memerah senang, dan mata biru yang bersinar bahagia.

Sphintus merasa _de javu_.

Sphintus memilih diam saja dan menatap pemuda cantik itu bermain dengan anak kucing tersebut. Antara lelah sekaligus senang bercokol di hatinya. Senang karena Titus tersenyum, lelah karena Titus sangatlah buta akan dunia.

Ia tahu ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Titus melihat kucing. Setidaknya dua kali setelah mereka pergi ke kota saat itu bersama Aladdin. Tapi adakah manusia yang melihat kucing, bayi, serta manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang dengan semangat?

Terkadang Sphintus berpikir, apakah Titus Alexius tidak pernah melihat dunia? Dunia yang luas penuh dengan keanekaragaman fauna, flora, serta manusia. Dunia yang indah sekaligus keji terlampir luas dari ujung ke ujung. Dunia yang berputar terus menerus menjalankan waktu dan takkan berhenti kecuali Tuhan menghendakinya.

Seorang Titus Alexius tak pernah mengetahui dunia.

"_Naa_, Titus," ia memanggil pemuda yang sekarang telah mendudukkan diri di kursi taman. "Apa kau tak pernah melihat dunia?" ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda yang masih asik dengan kucing dalam dekapannya.

"Hmn? Aku hanya melihat saat pergi ke sini dan ke kota," Titus masih asik bermain. "Hey Sphintus, tidaklah kau berpikir kalau kucing ini mirip denganmu?"

Sphintus tersentak pelan saat Titus tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mungkin karena tak terlalu senang topik yang ia bahas. Sphintus hanya tersenyum maklum dan mencoba memperhatikan kucing yang disodorkan di depannya.

Kucing itu berbulu putih bersih dan tampak terawat. Matanya hijau bersinar dengan terangnya. Kucing itu mendengkur nikmat saat Sphintus mengelus bawah lehernya. Sungguh mengejutkan ketika bulu yang dirasakan di tangannya sangatlah lembut.

"Kau benar..." Sphintus membuka suaranya. "Apa kucing ini milik seseorang?" kemungkinan kucing ini memiliki tuan cukuplah besar.

"Sepertinya tidak... Lihat, di lehernya tak ada kalung pengenal." Titus menunjuk leher kucing itu.

"Hmn, kau benar..." Sphintus menggumam pelan.

"Sphintus, karena kucing ini tak memiliki tuan ... bolehkan aku memeliharanya?" tanya Titus dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh, tapi—" Spintus terdiam sesaat saat ia terkena tatapan _puppy eyes_ dari Titus. Ia menghela napasnya lelah. Ia paling lemah dengan tatapan itu. "Baiklah, lagipula aku juga memelihara **Kulkuccan**..." Sphintus tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan kepala ular emas yang melingkar manis pada lehernya.

"YAY!" Titus bersorak bahagia dan melompat senang dari duduknya, kemudian berputar 360 derajat sekali sambil tertawa. "Terima kasih Sphintus..."

"Err, seharusnya kau tak berterima kasih padaku, apalagi izin memelihara hewan kepadaku, aku bukan _chancellor_ kau tahu..." balas Sphintus sambil tersenyum melihat Titus yang berbahagia.

Sesaat kemudian, Sphintus mengerutkan dahinya. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting berkaitan dengan Titus.

Oh—ia hendak _menghukum_ pemuda pirang ini bukan?

Sphintus mendecak lidahnya kesal. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu?

"Titus, kemarilah sebentar ... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu..." Sphintus melambaikan tangannya.

Titus tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tetapi ia menurut saja. Ketika jaraknya tinggal selangkah dari Sphintus, kucing dalam dekapannya melompat turun. Ia baru saja berniat akan lari mengejar sebelum tangannya dicekal dan tubuhnya dihempaskan.

"Aw, sakit Sphintus..." ujar Titus sambil kembali membuka matanya. Tadi ia menutup matanya secara reflek ketika ditarik. "Huh? Kenapa aku jadi dipangkuanmu?" tanyanya polos saat mengetahui posisinya sekarang berada dalam pangkuan Sphintus yang berwajah tak enak.

"Titus, kau tahu apa yang akan kubicarakan denganmu?" tanya Sphintus tepat di telinga Titus, membuat pemuda pirang itu tertawa geli dengan wajah memerah.

"Memang apa?" segala kepolosan Titus memanglah sangat untuk diacungi jempol. Polosnya sama saja dengan bayi yang baru saja lahir. Padahal posisinya saja sudah ambigu seperti itu.

"Apa kakimu tak merasa dingin menggunakan celana terbuka seperti itu, hmn, Titus?" tanya Sphintus sambil meniup kecil telinga Titus. Salah satu tangannya yang tak melingkar manis di pinggang Tituspun bergerak. Bergerak perlahan menuju paha Titus yang cukup terekspos, mengelusnya pelan.

"Ugh, Sphintus apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Titus dengan wajahnya yang menahan geli itu.

"Aku sebal kenapa kau sangat tak peka," Sphintus mendecak tak suka. "Tatapan lapar mereka itu ... sangatlah menjijikan," Sphintus mengernyit tak suka. "Dan kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Hei aku tak bodoh! Bukankah kau yang bo—Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Titus sambil menatap sebal Sphintus yang baru saja meremas pahanya.

"Meremas pahamu." Balas Sphintus tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau meremas pahaku? Memang aku salah apa?" ucap Titus sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tadi baru saja aku beri tahu. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya?" Sphintus menghela napasnya lelah.

"Apa?! Aku tak bodoh! Aku orang yang paling jenius di akademi ini—yah, selain Aladdin tentunya."

"Ya-ya, aku tahu _Tuan Jenius_," balas Sphintus dengan nada menyebalkan. "Kalau begitu Tuan Jenius, apa nama tindakkanku ini?" Sphintus segera membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Titus. Menghirup aroma manis pemuda itu sebelum menjilat leher itu. Tak lupa, kemudian menggigitnya dengan cukup kuat hingga membekas merah pada kulit putih tersebut.

"Ahn... apa yang kau lakukan Sphintus bodoh?!" Titus segera menyentuh lehernya yang digigit oleh Sphintus, kemudian mengelusnya. "Kau vampir atau manusia?"

"Jangan marah dulu, Titus. Aku hanya memberimu _hukuman_ dan tentu saja, aku sekalian menandaimu," Sphintus menyeringai, "Agar serigala di luar sana tahu, bahwa kau _milikku_..."

**END**

**A/n:**

Holla~ saya baru pertama kalinya meninvasi(?) fandom Magi. Dan ya, awalnya saya suka Titus kemudian membatin, siapa yang cocok dengan bocah manis ini? Kemudian muncul Sphintus sebagai _partner_-nya!

Maaf jika ceritanya kesannya _fuwa-fuwa_ doang. Saya emang niatnya kayak gitu, lagi males bikin yang berat. Jangan lupakan ke-OOC-an dan typo, maafkan saya.

Ada yang berniat mereview?

Review please?


End file.
